My best friend, my brother
by softnsensual457
Summary: Fin gets a late night call from John. What's wrong? FFFFEEEEDDDDBBBBBAAAAACCCCCKKKK!
1. Chapter 1

Title: My best friend, my brother

Author: viol8dbyalizzard

Summary: Fin gets a late night call from his partner. What's wrong?

Disclaimers: not mine

Notes: NO FLAMES

* * *

"Tutuola," Fin said as he answered his cell. He muted the TV and listened for a response after a long pause.

"Fin. . .help. . .please," he heard and jumped up, instantly recognizing the pain-filled voice.

"John, where are you?" Fin asked as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

"H-Home."

"Okay, I'll be there in five." So, Fin raced to John's house and saw that the glass on the door was broken. He pulled out his gun and crept in. "John? John, where are you?"

He heard a groan come from the bedroom and hurried in that direction, making his way around the broken glass and torn up furniture. When he got to the bedroom, he gasped. Overturned furniture, shattered glass, blood, and John, lying on his stomach with blood all over and around him.

"John!" Fin exclaimed and tucked his gun away as he knelt beside him. He gently turned him over and opened his shirt to the source of the blood, just under his right ribs. Then he removed his own t-shirt to press against the wound to stop the blood flow while calling for a bus. He still had his wife beater on, so he wasn't completely topless. John groaned and winced at the pain.

"S-So cold. . .hurts," Munch choked out and opened tear-and-agony-filled eyes. Fin stroked the blood-matted hair from John's eyes and then grabbed his hand.

"I know, John, but you gotta hang in there for me, okay? The bus'll be here soon." Just as he said this, a group of paramedics rushed in and loaded John onto the gurney. "I'm right behind you, John."

Once they got to the hospital, John went into surgery while Fin sat in a daze in the waiting room after calling the rest of the unit. It wasn't until an hour later that Olivia, Elliot, and Don showed up.

"How is he?" Olivia asked. She had always been the closest to the two of them, next to their partners. Fin just sat there, staring straight ahead. Olivia sat next to him and laced her fingers with his. "Fin? Have you heard anything?"

"There was so much blood," was all Fin said before allowing Olivia to pull him into a hug. He shuddered against her and closed his eyes as the scene replayed in his mind. "Why, Liv? Why him?"

"I don't know, Baby. I don't know." Cragen sat on the other side of Fin and Olivia pulled away, keeping an arm around his shoulders.

"What went down in there, Fin?" he asked. The younger man thought about it, but just shrugged.

"I-I don't know. He called me, said for me to help, and I found him at his house. Bloody d semi-conscious. He. . .He wasn't moving," Fin replied softly. Cragen sighed and nodded, running a gently hand up and down his back before getting up and talking to a nurse about John's status.

"You gonna be okay, Fin?" Elliot asked. The man nodded and laid his head on Olivia's shoulder. Elliot leaned up against the wall, crossed his arms, and stared at the ground, worried for his friends.

About three hours later, John was out of surgery and wheeled to a recovery room. The doctor who worked on him walked out while taking off his mask. The second the detectives saw him, the jumped up and hurried to him.

"How is he?" Fin asked quickly while gripping Olivia's hand.

"Well, the bullet lodged itself right next to his spine, but we got it. We lost him once, but he'll be fine. With time and therapy, he'll be walking normally again."

"What do you mean, 'walking normally again'?"

"His legs are paralyzed as of right now. We'll need to keep him here for a while, but you can visit him when you like."

"Can we see him now?"

"Don't stay too long. He needs to rest." So, they walked up to John's room and went in. When Fin saw him, however, his legs buckled beneath him and his colleagues had to catch him.

"Whoa, easy, Fin. Just take it easy," Elliot soothed and held on until he was stable again. Fin closed his eyes and shook his head. Olivia noticed that he trembled every time he looked at John after that.

"Come on, Fin. You're staying at my place tonight," she said. "He'll be fine. We'll come back tomorrow."

Fin shook his head weakly, but didn't resist as Olivia gently pulled him out of the room. Elliot followed and laid a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Go on, Fin. I'll call if there's any change," he told him.

"I can't. I have to be here," Fin replied.

"Being exhausted isn't going to help him, Fin. So go with Liv and get some sleep. You need it." Olivia took his hand and led him to his car.

"Gimme your keys."

He did so and got in on the passenger side. Olivia stopped by his apartment, gathered some of his clothes, and drove to her apartment. After making up the sofa bed, Olivia waited for Fin to get back into his pajamas before sitting next to him.

"I'm scared, Olivia. I mean, I know he's okay, but. . .you know?" Fin said and Olivia hugged him.

"Yeah, but we're all gong to take care of him." Fin nodded and laid back onto the pillows, pulling Olivia with him. "I'm guessing you want me to stay."

"Yeah." So, Olivia laid her head on his chest and he tightened his grip.

"Night, Fin. Love you."

"Love you, too, Liv."

* * *

TBC

Part 1 of ?

FFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDBBBBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!

A.N. BTW, no this is not a Fin/Liv romance. I mean, it might be one later on, but that whole 'love you, too, liv' thing was completely friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long to get a new post up! I've been busy with high school! I'm a freshman so I have to focus on my studies. Here's an extra long post!

* * *

The next morning, Fin dragged Olivia down to the hospital, almost resulting in three accidents. They ran up to John's room and saw Elliot talking to him. Olivia collapsed on Elliot's lap, panting and red in the face.

"Wow," Elliot said and gave her his full bottle of water, which she chugged. "See ya later, John."

Olivia tried to say something, but she couldn't catch her breath. After several tries, she just gave up and blew him a kiss, which he "caught". Munch laughed and Elliot carried Olivia out. Fin was staring at John with a frown, his eyes traveling up and down his sheet-covered body.

"Have a seat. It won't bite your ass off," John joked and Fin took up Elliot's chair. He didn't say anything, though. John sighed. "You okay?"

Fin shrugged and twiddled his thumbs. His hands were shaking. John finally got annoyed with this and laid a hand over Fin's.

"Fin, what's wrong? Why are you so jittery?" The younger man looked at him with sad, empty eyes and just stared before they filled with tears.

"There was so much blood, John. I mean, when I saw you lying there, I thought. . .I thought you were going to die. You just. . .I. . .I was scared I was gonna lose my best friend. . .my brother." John was touched by these words. So much that tears spilled over his eyes, as did Fin's. Munch sat up, with difficulty, and held and arm out.

"Come 'ere, Fin," he said and Fin sat on the edge of the bed so he could wrap his arms around him. He buried his face in John's shoulder as quiet sobs wracked his body. Munch ran a gently hand up and down his back and silently waited the tears out. His had stopped, but they threatened to come forth. Once Fin had calmed down, he pulled away, embarrassed.

"Sorry," Fin mumbled and swiped at the tears on his face. John shook his head.

"You know, it's okay to cry. It won't kill you." John smiled and Fin returned it with a light laugh.

"You bastard," he said playfully.

"Ah, that's Mr. Bastard," John shot back. Then there was a knock at the door and they turned to Olivia pop her head in.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"I dunno. Can you?" Munch joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Olivia said and walked to the side of the bed Fin wasn't occupying. She sat down, leaned over to peck John on the lips, and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Thanks. Hmm, watermelon lip gloss. Yum-my," John replied and they all laughed as she pulled back.

"Hey, what about me?" Fin said playfully. Olivia chuckled and kissed him.

"Thief," Munch mumbled, making them laugh again. He felt Olivia grab his hand and smiled. She was like the little sister/daughter he never had and would willingly beat any guy that hurt her into the ground.

"Well, I just wanted to stop in and see how you were doing before I went back to work. See ya later," Olivia said and left. As soon as she was out of the room, Munch yawned and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" Fin asked and Munch nodded, too out of it to make a joke. "Okay. I'll let you get some sleep. Call me if you need anything."

Munch was already asleep, though. Fin smiled and removed the man's glasses, staring at how young he looked in sleep. He set the glasses on the table and left, closing the door quietly behind him. He leaned back against the door and sighed, running his hand over his eyes.

"Hey," Elliot said, causing him to start. "How's he doin'?"

"Exhausted."

"How 'bout you?" Fin shrugged and looked at his feet. Elliot laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Look, Fin, I know this is hard for you. It is for the rest of us, too, but you gotta talk about it with someone. If you want, you and I can go back to the house and talk. It doesn't matter who you talk with. Just get this out. I know it's gettin' to you."

"I'm fine, dammit!" Fin exclaimed and stormed off to his car. He went to the precinct, put on some gloves, and took his anger out on the punching bag. In his mind, it was the person who shot John, even though he didn't know who it was. He continued this until his shirt was soaked with sweat, his arm muscles burned like fire, and could barely breathe. Elliot walked in and saw him and sighed.

"Are you going to tell him? Or are you gonna wait so he can hear it from some nurse that he doesn't even know? This could affect his life, Fin. Physically and mentally."

"I know! I just. . .I don't know how to tell him. 'Oh, hey, John. I just came by for a little visit. Oh, by the way, you won't be able to _walk for a while!_' No way in hell!" Fin hit the bag as hard as he could and it went swinging Elliot's way. The tall man was prepared, though, and caught it, grunting at the weight. He pushed it back to Fin and the man continued.

"It doesn't have to be like that. Just tell him what the doctor told us." Fin kicked the bag and then went back to punching it. Elliot wasn't sure, but he thought he saw tears running down Fin's face, mixing with sweat. Suddenly, the dark-skinned man swayed and collapsed on the ground right before the punching bag swiped over the spot where he was just standing. "Shit! Fin!"

Elliot grabbed the bag and stopped its motion. He knelt beside the unconscious man and shook him. Then he smacked him in the face a few times. When that didn't work, he hauled him up in his arms, carried him to the Crib, laid him on a bed, and laid a washcloth on his forehead. Fin moaned and his eyes flickered open.

"W-What happened?" he croaked.

"Stupid idiot. You passed out. Probably from exhaustion or dehydration with the way you were sweating." Elliot mopped his face with the rag until he stopped sweating and then Fin sat up. He tried to stand, but he stumbled and Elliot had to catch him. He moaned at the pain in his head.

"Oh, my head."

"Yeah, you hit it pretty hard. Those mats don't do much." Fin sat back down on the bead and clutched his head in his hands. "Now, does this teach you not to do something that stupid again?"

"I'm not one of your kids, Elliot."

"Well, you sure are acting a lot like Dickie right now."

"Shut up." He felt Elliot get up off the bed and heard him shuffle through his locker. Then he looked up and saw him standing right in front of him with two aspirin in his hand and a bottle of water.

"Take it."

"Thanks." He threw the pills back and swallowed them quickly. Too quickly. He choked on them and started to cough harshly. Elliot whacked him on the back a few times until he breathed normally again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I don't know how I'm gonna do this, El. I. . .I need help."

"All you gotta do is ask." Elliot laid a hand on his back and smiled. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Fin shook his head and rubbed his forehead where he felt it throbbing. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning forward a bit.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower and then I'll drive back up to the hospital and tell him." Fin stood, but the dizziness came forth again and he stumbled. Elliot jumped up and grabbed him, though.

"Maybe you should just rest for a while. You can't even stand up straight, let alone drive. No way. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Fin laid back on the bed after stripping off his shirt and released a deep sigh. He couldn't get that picture of John out of his mind. However, his body needed the rest too much and he let his eyes drift shut.

* * *

There ya go! TBC 


End file.
